Unlimited Sky
by Sumeragi Shoko
Summary: Ternyata dugaanku benar. Chapters 5 and 6!
1. First Letter

Dear diary,

Hari ini hari pertama aku menginjakkan kakiku di bangku SMA. Aku takut, tegang, namun aku merasa sangat antusias, saat mobil kami menerobos gerbang sekolah. Saat memasukinya, aku merasa berada di masa lalu. Aku merasa tempat ini tidak terjamah waktu. Bangunannya nampak seperti sebuah istana(atau benteng?)megah yang tegak dan kokoh. Elegan, dan kuat.

* * *

Unlimited Sky

by Sumeragi Shoko

Genre : Romance/Supernatural

Rating : T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, maybe OOC

* * *

First Letter

Someone's P.O.V.

Aku melambaikan tanganku, tanda perpisahan selama dua semester kepada keluargaku yang telah mengantarku sampai disini. Aku berbalik, menarik nafas panjang lalu berjalan mantap sambil menenteng koper besar. Fajar masih malu, bersembunyi dibawah horizon. Ini masih pagi sekali.

Aku menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga, menuju lantai tiga. Kutelusuri lorong sekolah tersebut dan tersenyum memandang papan nama yang berada diatas pintu didepanku. Aku membukanya dan langsung berteriak memeluk seorang pria(tua?) yang membelakangiku.

" Ojii-sama!!" teriakku. Pria itu kaget dan langsung memukul kepalaku pelan.

" Irasshaimashita," katanya.

" Ojii-sama, kau tahu? Waktu kelulusan SMP aku memperoleh peringkat pertama. Jadi kau harus menepati janjimu untuk memasukkanku ke sini!" kataku. Ojii-sama lalu menyuruhku duduk.

" Dasar anak nakal, kalau kau tidak jadi anak baik, aku akan mengeluarkanmu nanti," kata Ojii-sama sambil tersenyum nyengir.

" Eto… Jadi aku boleh sekolah disini??"

Ojii-sama mengangguk.

" Hontou??" mataku membelak.

" Eh? Uso! Aku tidak mau ada di Dorm para guru!" tolakku.

" Uh… Nanti kalau tengah malam aku kangen cucuku, masa aku harus jalan sepanjang lima ratus meter untuk menemuimu??"

" Pokoknya tidak! Aku mau di Dorm untuk siswi! Kalau Ojii-sama tidak mau pisah, Ojii-sama saja yang pindah ke Dorm untuk siswi!" kataku.

Ojii-san memijit dahinya dan menggeleng.

" Kau ini, benar-benar tidak bisa dibujuk, "

" Turunan siapa memangnya?"

Ojii-sama mengacak-ngacak rambutku. " Anak nakal. Sudah sana! Upacara untuk murid baru sebentar lagi dimulai!" kata Ojii-sama.

" Eh? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?? Ojii-sama, aku titip barangku disini, ya?!" kataku sambil menunjuk koper yang kubawa. Aku berlari keluar, menuju lapangan utama.

Aku mengambil barisan ditengah. Barisan yang menurutku paling aman.

Kulihat, semuanya masih memakai mantel mereka, menolak dinginnya angin menyentuh mereka. Salah satunya aku.

Udara pagi dingin, dan tenang. Membuatku merasa damai. Aku mulai menerawang, para murid kelas satu berkumpul di barisan tengah. Di kanan dan kiri kami, senpai-senpai telah berbaris rapi dengan seragam berwarna dasar hitam.

Pagi yang damai, namun entah mengapa, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbaur disini. Sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang diluar pemikiranku.

Aku merasa, sebagian orang disini berbeda. Namun aku tidak tahu siapa. Aku melamun memikirkan jawabannya, sampai suara Ojii-san membangunkanku. Kulihat Ojii-san berdiri didepan, tersenyum gagah dan memandang kami, para murid baru.

" Selamat datang di Orient Gakuen,"

Orient Gakuen adalah sekolah yang didirikan Ojii-sama, menurutku Ojii-sama sangat pelit menerima murid. Begitu kulihat, murid baru yang ada hanya sekitar delapan puluh orang. Hari ini, kami mulai dengan perkenalan sekolah. Delapan puluh siswa dibagi menjadi delapan kelompok beranggotakan sepuluh murid kelas satu dan dua orang senpai dari kelas dua dan tiga. Seharian penuh kami berjalan kaki mengelilingi sekolah yang benar-benar luas itu.

Namun, lagi-lagi aku merasakan perasaan aneh seperti tadi. Seolah, ada yang beda diantara kami berdua belas.

Aku merebahkan diriku diatas kasur empuk. Keliling-keliling sekolah sudah selesai, dan besok saatnya mulai melakukan kegiatan belajar-mengajar.

Dari semua bangunan yang kami lihat, yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah menara yang berada jauh ditengah hutan yang berada dia daerah belakang sekolah, diseberang dorm murid perempuan. Saat pertama kali aku melihat menara itu, aku tidak dapat berfikir apapun, yang kurasakan hanyalah rasa sebal pada diriku sendiri, dan sedikit ketakutan. Dibandingkan semua bangunan, menara itu memiliki aura yang berbeda, seolah sudah hidup sangat lama disitu. Jam besar di puncaknya terlihat jelas saat cahaya bulan menyentuhnya.

Aku sejak saat itu, sebal pada diriku sendiri.

TBC

Sangat pendek, tidak jelas, dan saya tahu, idenya pasaran. Gomenasai, school life model seperti ini memang sudah banyak, tapi saya mencoba membuat sesuatu yang baru. Ide membuat ini muncul begitu saja waktu baca manga Vampire Knight chapter 49*nggak nanya tuh*.

Yang pasti, saya berusaha membuat ini se orisinil mungkin. Mohon dukungan dari semuanya…^.^

Belum ketahuan kan siapa pemain-pemainnya?? Hayo siapa?? Coba tebak…^.^

Gomen, masih belum sempat update Majo X Me, masih dalam masa pengetikan. Terus, Shoko bikin crossover Naruto X Vampire Knight, baca ya!?^.^

Oh, iya! Satu lagi, Shoko butuh 10 OC untuk fanfic ini.

Sebutkan saja :

**Nama :**

**Ciri-ciri :**

**Sifat :**

**Mau jadi :** (Murid kelas satu, kelas dua, kelas tiga, atau jadi secret character yang nanti akan muncul tiba-tiba(peran masih dirahasiakan^.^) )

**Character favorit di Naruto :** sebutkan sesuka anda.

Bukan maksud menambah review, hanya Shoko memang butuh OC.

Mind to Review?

**Shoko Sumeragi**


	2. Second Letter

Dear diary,

Hari ini hari pertama untukku. Aku penasaran, seperti apa kehidupan yang akan kujalani tiga tahun kedepan disini. Aku masih merasa tegang, dan masih duduk diam didepan meja rias. Bau embun masih terasa, lagi-lagi aku kepagian.

* * *

Unlimited Sky

by Sumeragi Shoko

Genre : Romance/Supernatural

Rating : T or M? Maybe T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspirated by

Unlimited Sky by Tommy Heavenly6

Warning : AU, maybe OOC, OC, Violent

* * *

Second Letter

Someone's P.O.V.

Dari semua bangunan yang kami lihat, yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah menara yang berada jauh ditengah hutan yang berada dia daerah belakang sekolah, diseberang dorm murid perempuan. Saat pertama kali aku melihat menara itu, aku tidak dapat berfikir apapun, yang kurasakan hanyalah rasa sebal pada diriku sendiri, dan sedikit ketakutan. Dibandingkan semua bangunan, menara itu memiliki aura yang berbeda, seolah sudah hidup sangat lama disitu. Jam besar di puncaknya terlihat jelas saat cahaya bulan menyentuhnya.

Aku sejak itu, sebal pada diriku sendiri

------o------

Aku menyisir rambutku berkali-kali, meski tahu sudah rapi. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan selagi menunggu jam masuk yang masih dua jam lagi. Aku mengecek isi tas merahku, lengkap. Tidak ada yang tertinggal. Aku berkali-kali merapikan seragamku.

Ok, I'm perfect today.

Hm… Sebaiknya aku keluar saja dulu, berjalan-jalan sebentar. Ya! Benar!

Aku menggigit roti terakhirku sambil memasang sepatu dan menenteng tasku lalu berlari-lari kecil keluar.

Saat di lorong, aku berpapasan dengan salah seorang grupku kemarin saat keliling-keliling sekolah. Dia masih memakai baju tidurnya dan sandal dengan dua kepala mokona hitam menghiasinya. Dia nampak agak linglung karena tidak mengenakan kacamatanya. Rambut hitam pendeknya kusut dan acak-acakan.

" Ohayou, Namikaze-san!" sapaku. Dia menyipitkan matanya, mencari sumber suara, lalu akhirnya melihatku.

" Ohayou…" balasnya.

" Namikaze-san, sedang apa?" tanyaku.

" Oh… Aku sedang mencari toilet, tapi kok nggak ketemu-ketemu??" katanya dengan tampang anak kecil polos yang masih ngantuk. Aku tersenyum, lalu meraih kantong bajunya dan mengambil sebuah benda dari situ.

" Sebaiknya, kau pakai dulu kacamatamu," kataku sambil memasangkan kacamata yang kuambil dari kantong bajunya.

" Oh, iya. Hehehe, ternyata ini lorong dorm, ya?" katanya sambil nyengir. " Haruno, ini masih jam enam pagi, kau sudah siap?" tanyanya padaku.

" Hm… Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman, lagipula aku berniat berjalan-jalan sebentar," kataku.

" Oh… Kalau begitu, aku kembali tidur, ya…" katanya sambil berbalik, menuju kamarnya.

" Namikaze, tidak jadi ke toilet?" tanyaku. Dia diam, lalu nyengir.

" Oh, iya. Lupa! Hehehe…"

Dia lalu masuk ke kamarnya(semoga dia ingat untuk ke toilet dulu). Aku kembali berlari kecil menuju keluar gedung.

------o------

Yang tadi itu Nae Namikaze, dia juga kelas satu. Dia sebenarnya anak yang menyenangkan, namun polos seperti anak kecil.

Hm, tanpa maksud menyakiti hati siapapun, aku hanya bisa bilang, ada yang aneh dari dia. Mungkin dia salah satu dari hal aneh yang kurasakan kemarin. Tapi, dia sangat baik, aku menyukai sifatnya.

------o------

Aku kini berada di taman bunga, dekat dorm. Aku duduk di kursi panjang, menghadap kolam air mancur sambil membaca novel. Tiba-tiba, ada suara-suara memanggilku dari belakang.

" Eh?? Haruno!!! Ohayou!!!" sapa seorang wanita, eh, pria, eh… PRIA. Kulihat, dia bersama seorang pria, eh, wanita, um… WANITA.

" Ohayou, Deidara-senpai, Kirin-senpai, " sapaku.

" Ohayou, Haruno. Hm, kau bangun pagi sekali," kata Kirin-senpai.

" Iya, aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman," kataku.

" Oh, Haruno pasti tidak bisa tidur karena membayangkan wajahku yang kemarin menemaninya berkeliling sekolah, iya kan??" kata Deidara-senpai.

" Ah, iie…" kataku mengelak.

BUAK! Kirin-senpai memukul kepala Deidara-senpai. " Omae, jangan memberi kesan buruk pada kouhai!" katanya.

" Ah, daijobu, Kirin-senpai. Ano, senpai-tachi sedang apa kemari?" tanyaku.

" Aku sedang mencari tempat yang pas untuk membaca komik baruku!" kata Kirin-senpai sambil mengibar-ngibarkan komiknya.

" Kalau aku, sedang mencari inspirasi untuk model tanah liatku," kata Deidara-senpai.

" Haruno sendiri? Kau sedang membaca? Kau bawa buku apa? Komik? Majalah komik? Komik apa?" tanya Kirin-senpai bertubi-tubi.

" Aku sedang membaca novel, sambil menunggu jam masuk sekolah, Kirin-senpai. Sayang sekali, bukan komik" kataku. Kulihat, Kirin-senpai sedikit kecewa karena prediksinya meleset.

------o------

Yang tadi itu, Deidara-senpai dan Seiryuu Kirin. Deidara-senpai dari kelas 3, dan Kirin-senpai dari kelas 2. Kupikir, gender mereka berdua tertukar. Deidara-senpai itu cantik, seperti perempuan, dan Kirin-senpai sangat tomboy, dan memang benar-benar mirip laki-laki. Kirin-senpai dan Deidara-senpai memang sangat dekat, karena mereka berdua sebaya. Sebenarnya, Kirin-senpai terlalu sering membolos, jadi dia tidak naik setahun. Jadi tidak heran kalau mereka berdua akrab, layaknya teman sekelas. Mereka berdua juga-lah yang menjadi pemandu kami kemarin.

------o------

Aku melihat jam tanganku, pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit. Sepertinya ini saatnya menuju sekolah.

Ditengah perjalanan, seseorang memanggilku,

" Ha… Haruno…san" katanya terbata-bata. Aku menoleh, kulihat seorang anak perempuan dengan mata lavender menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

" Hyuuga…san?"

" Ha… Haruno… Bo… Boleh berangkat… sama-sama?" tanyanya malu-malu. Aku tersenyum lalu meraih tangannya.

" Tentu saja, Hyuuga-san. Kita kan teman," kataku sambil tersenyum. Diapun turut tersenyum malu.

" Ha… Haruno…san… Ti… Tidak usah memanggilkku Hyu..Hyuuga, cu… cukup Hinata saja," katanya.

" Ok, Hinata-chan. Panggil aku Sakura saja, ya!" kataku.

" Ha… Haik, Sa…Sakura-chan…"

Kami berjalan beriringan, sambil mengobrol santai. Kemudian, tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari belakang.

" Hinata, kenapa kau tidak menungguku??"

" I… Ino-chan??" kata Hinata sedikit kaget.

" Ohayou, Yamanaka-san," sapaku.

" Ohayou, Haruno! " balasnya sambil tersenyum.

" I… Ino-chan kelamaan, jadi tadi kutinggal…"

" Huh, dasar kau ini. Sudahlah, yang penting kita tidak terlambat," kata Ino sambil melihat jamnya.

" Ayo sama-sama," tawarku.

------o------

Anak pemalu tadi Hinata Hyuuga. Dia dan teman SMPnya -Yamanaka Ino-, satu grup denganku kemarin. Oh, aku lupa memberi tahu, ya? deidara-senpai sengaja memilih dari delapan puluh murid, dan diambil sepuluh siswa baru, yang semuanya perempuan. Harem deshou?

------o------

Kami sampai didepan kelas, saat kami masuk, sebagian besar murid sudah datang. Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai. Sedikit demi sedikit, bangku telah terisi. Aku, Nae, Ino, dan Hinata sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang berdekatan karena kami sudah saling kenal.

Semua nampak sudah duduk rapi. Namun, aku melihat dua bangku di pojok dekat jendela masih kosong.

Berarti, masih ada dua orang yang belum datang.

------o------

Seorang pria berambut silver dan bermasker masuk ke ruangan kami.

" Ohayou," sapanya.

" Ohayou-sensei!!"

" Hm… Nampaknya pengurus kelas belum ditentukan, ya? Kenalkan, saya wali kelas sekaligus guru bahasa kalian, Kakashi Hatake. Hari ini, mari kita saling mengakrabkan diri dengan mengenal satu sama lain. Untuk itu, tugas pertama kalian dai saya adalah, membuat karangan sepanjang minimal tiga ribu kata tentang diri kalian,"

" NANI???!!!!"

------o------

Hatake Kakashi, tampak begitu tampan dan misterius dibalik masker dan jasnya. Tapi, ternyata dia tetap saja seorang guru.

Disaat kami sedang mengerjakan tugas tersebut, pintu kelas diketok seseorang. Dibalik pintu, tampak seorang anak laki-laki berseragam hitam dengan rambut hitam kebiruannya yang mirip pantat ayam. Para perempuan langsung histeris melihat replika Adam didepan pintu.

" Sumimasen, tadi ada sedikit masalah jadi kami datang terlambat," katanya. Kakashi-sensei hanya mengangguk.

" Mohon perhatian, ada dua orang lagi yang masuk kelas ini. Silahkan, kalian berdua." kata Kakashi-sensei.

Kami mulai menduga-duga, siapakah yang bersama anak laki-laki itu??

Si rambut pantat ayam tadi membukakan pintu untuk orang yang ada dibelakangnya. Lalu, masuklah seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata biru. Nae tiba-tiba saja mematung dan menjatuhkan bolpionnya.

" Namikaze-san, doushite?" tanyaku.

" Onii…sama…" gumamnya terbata-bata. Mata birunya membulat, tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Namikaze-san??"

" Hehe. Maaf kami berdua terlambat! Salam kenal semuanya!!" kata si rambut kuning itu sambil nyengir.

Sebagian murid menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, salah satunya Nae tadi.

Siapa sebenarnya mereka berdua?

End of P.O.V.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya update juga. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apa sudah kelihatan pemainnya?? Sayang sekali, yang kemarin bukan Naruto, tapi Sakura. Kalau Ojii-samanya sih… Um, ada deh! Nanti saja lihat.

Makin aneh, ya? Sepertinya begitu… Tapi Shoko akan terus berjuang! Yeah!!!

Konfliknya mungkin masih lama, untuk chapter selanjutnya masih perkenalan karakter sekaligus menabur makin banyak bumbu misteri! Huahahahaha!!!*nggak jelas*

Still need 7 OCs.

Nama :

Ciri-ciri :

Sifat :

Mau jadi : (siswa kelas satu, kelas dua, kelas tiga, atau jadi secret character yang perannya masih dirahasiakan)

Character Favorit di Naruto : sebutkan terserah anda.

Buat ShazaNamikazeNa Mystica, karena mintanya jadi karakter yang penting, jadinya jadi secret chara aja, ya?! Perannya penting, kok. Tapi munculnya masih belum. Tunggu aja, ya?!^.^

Mind to review?

**Sumeragi Shoko**


	3. Third Letter

Dear diary,

Hari pertama kemarin cukup mengesankan. Aku mendapat banyak teman baru dan dengan mudah akrab satu sama lain. Aku juga bertemu banyak orang, orang-orang yang unik.

* * *

Unlimited Sky

by Sumeragi Shoko

Genre : Romance/Supernatural

Rating : T or M? Maybe T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspirated by

Unlimited Sky by Tommy Heavenly6

Warning : AU, maybe OOC, OC

* * *

Third Letter

------o------

Hatake Kakashi, tampak begitu tampan dan misterius dibalik masker dan jasnya. Tapi, ternyata dia tetap saja seorang guru.

Disaat kami sedang mengerjakan tugas tersebut, pintu kelas diketok seseorang. Dibalik pintu, tampak seorang anak laki-laki berseragam hitam dengan rambut hitam kebiruannya yang mirip pantat ayam. Para perempuan langsung histeris melihat replika Adam didepan pintu.

" Sumimasen, tadi ada sedikit masalah jadi kami datang terlambat," katanya. Kakashi-sensei hanya mengangguk.

" Mohon perhatian, ada dua orang lagi yang masuk kelas ini. Silahkan, kalian berdua." kata Kakashi-sensei.

Kami mulai menduga-duga, siapakah yang bersama anak laki-laki itu??

Si rambut pantat ayam tadi membukakan pintu untuk orang yang ada dibelakangnya. Lalu, masuklah seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata biru. Nae tiba-tiba saja mematung dan menjatuhkan bolpionnya.

" Namikaze-san, doushite?" tanyaku.

" Onii…sama…" gumamnya terbata-bata. Mata birunya membulat, tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Namikaze-san??"

" Hehe. Maaf kami berdua terlambat! Salam kenal semuanya!!" kata si rambut kuning itu sambil nyengir.

Sebagian murid menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, salah satunya Nae tadi.

Siapa sebenarnya mereka berdua?

End of P.O.V.

------o------

Naruto Uzumaki, dan Sasuke Uchiha. Dua orang murid yang datang telat di hari pertama sekolah. Mereka berdua mengambil dua bangku yang masih kosong di pojok belakang di dekat jendela.

Sakura merasakan kejanggalan saat mereka berdua datang, seperti bukan sesuatu yang 'wajar'. Mereka 'berbeda'.

Nae sudah sedikit lebih tenang dari yang tadi. Dia tidak berani menoleh, seperti mengalami sesuatu ketakutan besar.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino. Nae menggeleng.

" Ka…kau pucat, a..pa tidak se..sebaiknya ke ru..ruang kesehatan?" tawar Hinata. Nae menggeleng dan memamerkan deretan giginya, nyengir.

" Daijobu dayou!" katanya cengengesan. Dia berusaha menutupi sesuatu, tapi nampaknya dia tidak terlalu ahli dalam masalah itu.

Sementara dibelakang…

" Hoy, Naru…"

" Hn?" Naruto menoleh kebelakang.

" Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke setengah berbisik.

" Tidak masalah, Nae saja bisa, kenapa kita tidak? Lagipula, dia adik sepupuku. Meski dia hanya sebatas 'itu', namun dia tetap keluargaku. Kalau bukan aku, siapa yang melindunginya disini?"

" Tapi, aku hanya merasa tidak enak, apa tidak sebaiknya kita diskusikan dengan kepala sekolah?" usul Sasuke.

" Tidak usah, aku tidak mau kita ketahuan sekarang," kata Naruto dengan nada serius. Melihat ketegasan Naruto, Sasuke hanya bisa diam, tidak berani membantah.

" Kalau itu maumu, master…"

------o------

Jam sekolah telah usai, semuanya kembali ke dorm masing-masing, ada juga yang memilih untuk berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah sebelum jam makan malam.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

" Nae-chan!!" panggil Sakura dari depan pintu kamar Nae. Tapi tidak ada respon.

" Loh, Haruno? Sedang apa?" tanya seorang perempuan berkuncir empat.

" Temari-senpai. Ini, sebentar lagi jam makan malam, tapi Nae tidak muncul dimanapun. Jadi aku ke kamarnya, tapi dia tidak ada."

" Nae? Namikaze maksudmu? Yang suka cengengesan, rambutnya hitam pendek?" tanya Temari. Sakura mengangguk.

" Aku barusan melihatnya di jalan ke arah taman"

' Uso! Uzumaki-kun desu ka?' batin Sakura.

" Senpai, antarkan aku ke tempat mereka!" Sakura menarik tangan Temari.

------o------

Naruto duduk sambil membaca buku dengan tenang. Kosentrasinya buyar saat terdengar suara langkah kaki. Naruto menutup bukunya.

" Aku tahu baumu, Nae"

" Onii-sama…"

Naruto berbalik, dan tersenyum. " Nani shiteru no?"

" Onii-sama, aku tidak menyangka kau kemari,"

" Otoo-sama yang menyuruhku,"

Sejenak keduanya terdiam, dengan sfx angin, 'fiuuuh'.

" Kenapa… Kenapa harus ke kelasku, onii-sama??" suara Nae bergetar.

" …"

" Kalau 'mereka' datang, onii-sama pasti ketahuan duluan. Aku… Aku tidak mau ditinggalkan teman-temanku lagi. Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, minna! Aku tidak mau… Onii-sama," Nae mulai menangis.

" Nae, gomen. Tapi hari 'itu' akan datang, dan terima atau tidak, secara perlahan, mereka akan tahu kebenarannya," Naruto memeluk Nae dan mengelus-ngelus rambutnya.

" Demo…"

" Kembalilah ke dorm-mu, Nae…" Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya. Dia melihat, di depan mereka, Sakura sudah berdiri dengan nafas ngos-ngosan setelah berlari. Dia segera mendekati Nae dan Naruto dan meraih tangan Nae, membawanya kembali untuk makan malam.

" Uzumaki-kun, aku tidak tahu hubunganmu dengan Nae. Tapi, kau sudah membuatnya menangis. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya lagi!" ancam Sakura. Dan diapun pergi, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

" Aku tahu kau disana," kata Naruto enteng. Benar saja, dibalik pohon, seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah bersembunyi sedari tadi.

Syuut! Sasuke melompat dari ats pohon tempat ia dari tadi bersembunyi. " Naruto!"

" Berhenti, Sas." cegah Naruto.

Si rambut merah itu keluar dari persembunyiannya.

" Kenapa kau datang?" tanya si rambut merah dingin.

" Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku datang, Gaara?" tanya Naruto balik.

" Kau pura-pura bodoh! Kau mau menghancurkan sekolah ini?!"

" Kalau aku berniat menghancurkan, aku dan kau tidak akan bertemu disini,"

Gaara menghela nafas berat sambil melipat kedua tangannya. " Kau selalu saja bodoh, prince!" ejeknya.

------o------

Di puncak tertinggi menara yang berada di Orient Gakuen, nampak sekumpulan orang sedang berkumpul disitu. Mereka adalah sembilan murid kelas tiga yang kurang kerjaan(mungkin?).

" Bulan hari ini cantik, " puji Deidara.

" Bicaramu kemayu sekali??" ejek Pein.

" Omong-omong, apa prince sudah datang?" tanya Kisame.

" Entah, aku hanya melihat princess," kata Deidara.

" Baka! Dia bukan princess. Mereka tidak punya princess," kata Sasori.

" Loh??? Kok bisa? Bukannya dia juga 'sama'?" tanya Konan.

" Semua hanyalah kebohongan prince. Dia tidak tega mengatakan pada 'princess'," kata Hidan.

" Pada dasarnya, hanya dia yang berbeda. Namun, karena dia satu-satunya keturunan perempuan, keluarga mereka tetap mempertahankannya," jelas Itachi.

" Jadi, tidak ada princess??" tanya Tobi. Semua menggeleng.

" Sudahlah! Untuk apa memperdebatkan itu! Toh, apapun yang terjadi, hari 'itu' telah diramalkan terjadi di sini, prince sudah menyuruh kita untuk bersiaga, kan?" kata Kakuzu menutup topik.

" Lalu, selanjutnya kita bagaimana?" kata seseorang dibelakang mereka. Sosoknya tidak terlihat karena tidak terkena cahaya.

------o------

Sakura P.O.V.

Sekarang, kami sedang makan malam bersama di salah satu ruangan besar di dorm kami. Hm… Seperti restoran mungkin? Yah, mungkin.

" Itadakimasu!!!"

Aku, Nae-chan, Ino-chan, dan Hinata-chan duduk bersama di satu meja di pojokan. Tadinya sih aku mau diet, tapi melihat makanan yang menggiurkan di daftar menu, dietnya kapan-kapan saja.

" Ah… Ino! Kau makan atau makan?? Itu porsi untuk dua orang, memangnya kau kuat menghabiskan??" tanyaku saat melihat piring Ino.

" Hah… Aku lapar, Sakura. Sudahlah! Aku dikaruniai bakat untuk tidak-gendut-meski-banyak-makan. Huahahaha!!" Ino tertawa bangga. Kami sweatdrop.

Disaat kami sedang menikmati makanan…

" Ah!! Kita tidak dapat tempat duduk, Tenten!!" protes seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu sambil menatap temannya yang bercepol dua.

" Urusai, ne. salah sendiri kelamaan milih menu!" balas si cepol dua.

" Hua!! Aku tidak mau makan diluar!! Sekarang kan sedang hujan!!" gadis berambut coklat sebahu tadi mulai meraung-raung(?). Si cepol dua hanya bisa menahan malu karena teriakan temannya yang terdengar satu ruangan yang seukuran dengan wedding room itu. Kami berempat memandang dua orang itu, lalu Ino angkat biara.

" Ano… Senpai-tachi. Meja kami untuk enam orang, jadi masih ada dua tempat duduk lagi, kalau tidak keberatan…"

" Hontou???!!!" si rambut coklat tadi memotong omongan Ino dan langsung duduk di meja kami.

" Hyuuzu, jangan begitu dengan kouhai. Minna, gomen ne…" kata Tenten sambil tersenyum ke arah kami.

" Hyuu-nee!!"

" Oh, Nae-sa…" ucapan Hyuuzu-senpai terputus saat Nae menaruh telunjuknya di bibir.

" Eto, kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Tenten-senpai. Nae dan Hyuuzu-senpai berpandangan dan mengangguk bersamaan.

" Se… Senpai-tachi ke..kelas. berapa?" tanya Hinata.

" Kami kelas dua. Hajimemashite, namaku Tenten, dan ini Nakamura Hyuuzu," kata Tenten-senpai.

End of Sakura P.O.V.

------o------

Boys Dorm.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Kalau bisa, dia ingin memejamkan mata sebentar saja. Namun garis nasibnya membuatnya harus tetap terjaga malam itu. Di tengah malam yang damai, seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

" Aniki…"

" Sasuke…" panggil seseorang yang tadi membuka pintu.

" Mau apa kau, aniki?" tanya Sasuke. Sang aniki, Uchiha Itachi tidak menjawab, ia berjalan cepat mendekati Sasuke dan mendorongnya ke atas kasur.

" Ani.."

Itachi membuka paksa mulut Sasuke. Sasuke segera memukul tangan Itachi dan mendorongnya.

" Aniki! Nani shitteu no?? Baka!"

" Kau yang bodoh! Kenapa kau menuruti egomu!? Lihat apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang! Kau sudah tamat, Sasuke!"

" Kau tidak berhak ikut campur urusanku! Aku yang memilih ini semua, bukan kau!"

Buak! Satu kepalan tinju Itachi melayang di wajah Sasuke.

" Bodoh! Kami mati-matian melindungimu bukan untuk jadi seperti ini! Karena hanya kau yang bisa kami selamatkan, Sasuke! Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti???!!!"

" …"

Itachi menghela nafas berat. " Sudahlah, sudah terlanjur. Kita lanjutkan saja, sampai selesai, "

"…"

" Aku sebenarnya tidak yakin ini akan sukses, tapi ini adalah penentuan. Kita sudah masuk, dan kita tidak bisa keluar. Mau tidak mau, kita harus melawan," lanjut Itachi.

" …"

Itachi menghela nafas lagi, tanpa berkata-kata, dia meninggalkan kamar Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang masih diam.

" Aniki, gomen…"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Huff… Shoko update tiap hari, capek…*pingsan di pangkuan Sasori*. Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! *nggak jelas*

Haduh, kalau gini sih, ceritanya masih sangat-sangat-sangat----- panjang. Readers jangan bosan, ya?!

Un... Ceritanya makin aneh.T.T. Ah, semoga memuaskan, ya??!!

Apakah ceritanya sudah mulai terbongkar? Apakah sudah ada yang tahu bagaimana akhir ceritanya?(yah, baru awal, kok udah nyasar ke ending? XP)

Still need 6 OCs.

Nama :

Ciri-ciri :

Sifat :

Mau jadi : (siswa kelas satu, kelas dua, kelas tiga, atau jadi secret character yang perannya masih dirahasiakan)

Character Favorit di Naruto : sebutkan terserah anda.

* * *

Mind to review?

**Sumeragi Shoko**


	4. Fourth Letter

Dear diary,

Drama, menjadi orang lain. Tapi, sepertinya aku sudah berada dalam panggung drama yang besar.

* * *

Unlimited Sky

by Sumeragi Shoko

Genre : Romance/Supernatural

Rating : T or M? Maybe T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspirated by

Unlimited Sky by Tommy Heavenly6

Vampire Knight by Hino Matsuri

Warning : AU, maybe OOC, OC, Violent

* * *

Fourth Letter

------o------

"…"

" Aku sebenarnya tidak yakin ini akan sukses, tapi ini adalah penentuan. Kita sudah masuk, dan kita tidak bisa keluar. Mau tidak mau, kita harus melawan," lanjut Itachi.

" …"

Itachi menghela nafas lagi, tanpa berkata-kata, dia meninggalkan kamar Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang masih diam.

" Aniki, gomen…"

------o------

Disebuah gedung, dipinggiran kota…

Perempuan itu berjalan cepat menuju sebuah ruangan. Matanya yang biru gelap, tersirat bayangan kecemasan di matanya. Dia akhirnya sampai di ruangan yang ia tuju.

" Tsunade-sama! 'Dia' sudah melaporkan keadaan disana. 'Mereka' sudah lengkap," katanya. Didepannya, berdiri seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut di ikat dua. Dengan pelan, namun tegas, dia berkata,

" Baiklah, kita lakukan penyerbuan sesegera mungkin, kerahkan semua anggota. Kalau perlu, ajak dari daerah lain untuk bergabung. Shazanami Miyu, kau kuberi tanggung jawab sepenuhnya dalam rencana kita,"

" Baik!"

------o------

Orient Gakuen.

Kelas belum dimulai, namun semua sudah berada di ruangan. Semuanya tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kecuali satu orang, yang duduk memandangi luar jendela di pojok kelas.

" Uchiha-kun," sesosok anak perempuan berambut pink tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapan si rambut ayam.

" Hn?" jawab Sasuke malas.

" Uchiha-kun, tumben kau tidak bersama si Uzumaki itu?" tanya Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedari tadi melamun sendirian.

" Dia tidak masuk kelas hari ini," jawab Sasuke.

" Ho… Kenapa kau tidak bergabung saja dengan yang lain?" tanya Sakura lagi, sambil menunjuk kerumunan anak laki-laki. Terlihat adegan gulat amatiran antara Lee dan Chouji.

" Aku, tidak bisa…" jawab Sasuke.

" Kenapa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ' Kau tidak mengerti,' batinnya. Disaat keduanya hening, terdengar suara teriakan Shikamaru yang bernada malas.

" Hoy, minna! Semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing! Kelas sudah mau dimulai!!" perintahnya sebagai ketua kelas. Sakura lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Lalu, guru kesenian mereka masuk.

" Ohayou!!!" sapanya.

" Ohayou, Kurenai-sensei!!!!"

" Minna, sebentar lagi akan ada festival tahunan di sekolah ini. Tiap kelas wajib ikut merpartisipasi dalam acara ini. Dan sensei ditunjuk sebagai koordinator untuk kelas kalian karena Kakashi-sensei sedang dalam tugas mendadak jadi tidak bisa mengawas kalian. Baiklah, ada yang punya ide untuk acara nanti?"

Lee angkat tangan ," Duel the master!!!(?)"

Kiba tidak mau ketinggalan, " Kontes anjing!!"

" Adu makan!!" usul Chouji.

Semuanya geleng-geleng dengan usulan mereka. Lalu, Hinata angkat tangan malu-malu.

" Ya, Hyuuga?" tanya Kurenai-sensei.

" B..Bagaimana ka…kalau… pe..pentas.. drama??"

" Hm… Usul yang menarik. Bagaimana yang lain?" tanya Kurenai-sensei. Semua nampaknya setuju dan mengiyakan.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu. Apa drama yang kita pentaskan?"

Sakura dengan segera mengusulkan, " Bagaimana kalau…"

------o------

Di waktu yang sama, di ruang kepala sekolah.

" Kalian tidak pernah berubah, masih saja tetap nekat dan keras kepala,"

" Aku hanya mengikuti Otoo-sama, dan Otoo-sama mempelajainya darimu, Jiraiya-sama,"

" Ho… Minato, ya? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?"

" Tidak begitu banyak berubah,"

Sejenak, mereka berdua terdiam.

" Naruto, aku tidak pernah membayangkan 'itu' terjadi di sekolahku. Heran, kenapa kalian ini abnormal dari yang kukenal?" Jiraiya tertawa hambar.

" Kau tidak perlu khawatir, nyawa orang yang tidak bersalah tidak akan hilang disini. Aku sudah memastikan, semuanya terkendali sampai saat ini,"

"…"

"…"

" Oh, iya! Ngomong-ngomong… Kenapa dia juga ada disini??" Naruto mendelik kearah sosok berambut merah yang duduk tenang di sebelahnya.

" Kenapa sih kau selalu sewot tiap aku ada, prince?" Gaara berkata dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

" Gomen, biar bagaimanapun dia tidak kalah penting dalam hal ini." kata Jiraiya.

" Apa kau mau mengambil semua peran, prince?"

Naruto speechless. Dia berusaha untung tetap stay calm.

" Jangan lupa, yang menyusun semua rencana adalah aku. Dan kau? Hanya duduk santai memberi perintah," kata Gaara mengejek.

" Kau ingin berkelahi?" tantang Naruto.

" Aku tidak mau melakukan hal tabu,"

" Geez…" Naruto mendengus.

" Kalian berdua kembalilah ke kelas selagi masih sempat. Kalau kalian bergegas, mungkin akan keburu ikut pelajaran jam ke 5," kata Jiraiya sambil memandang jam tangannya.

------o------

Naruto membuka pintu kelasnya perlahan, dilihatnya tidak ada guru Gai yang seharusnya mengajar Astronomi. Dibelakangnya, ada Gaara yang nampaknya kurang bersemangat setelah beberapa hari terakhir ini membolos.

" Ah! Uzumaki-kun. Akhirnya kau datang! Gaara-kun juga, akhirnya kau masuk!" sambut Ino.

" Um… Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Gaara.

" Sebentar lagi festival akademi, kelas kita membuat drama. Sekarang, sedang penentuan peran," jelas Shikamaru.

" Ayo kalian berdua!" ajak Ino. Naruto dan Gaara lalu berkumpul bersama yang lain.

" Jadi, kita pakai sistem cabutan saja, bagaimana?" usul Lee. Yang lain setuju.

" Ho… Kalau begitu harus aku yang jadi pemeran utama pria tampanya," kata Naruto pede. Disambut 'huuu' dari anak lain. Naruto nyengir.

" Baiklah, semuanya!! Silahkan ambil kertas yang ada dalam pot ini!!" kata Kiba sambil memamerkan pot berwarna tanah yang dipegangnya. Masing-masing lalu mengambil satu kertas yang tergulung didalamnya. Semua tampak deg-degan, berharap mendapatkan peran yang mereka inginkan.

Lalu, mereka membuka gulungan kertas itu secara serempak.

" Eh??" keluarlah suara aneh dari mulut mereka saat membaca apa yang tertulis dalam kertas itu.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu… silahkan baca peran kalian masing-masing," kata Sakura sambil bersiap mencatat.

------o------

" Tahun ini kita ngapain?" Temari membuka topik.

" Aduh… Memangnya kita harus ikut?" kata MIZUKO malas.

" Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Setiap kelas kan wajib berpartisipasi mengisi acara," kata Kankuro.

" Hyuuzu, kau punya ide?" tanya Temari. Hyuuzu sedang bengong sendiri, kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil.

" Hah? Ore?" katanya lola.

" Kau punya ide?"

" Hm… Bagaimana kalau kita kolaborasi dengan anak kelas satu?!" katanya asal. Semuanya terdiam.

" Uh… Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa…" katanya sweatdrop.

" BRILIAN!!! Kau hebat!! Tumben mikir?!" Sai menepuk-nepuk pundak Hyuuzu.

" Urusai…" katanya sambil memanyunkan bibir.

" Dengan begini, kita bisa memanfaatkan kouhai untuk mengurus semuanya dan kita tinggal terima beres." Kata Neji sambil tertawa setan. Semua sweatdrop.

" Hei, MIZUKO. Kau punya adik sepupu di angkatan kelas satu, kan? Coba kau tanyakan, apa kelas mereka mau duet*??* dengan kita," kata Kankuro.

" Hm… Boleh, lah. Nanti akan kutanyakan," kata MIZUKO.

* * *

TBC

------o------

Maaf, beberapa hari ini nggak update. Karena ada something problem with my laptop…*tertawa pahit*

Buat yang melamar jadi OC, semuanya diterima. Tapi munculnya gantian, ya…^.^

Mind to review?

**Shoko Sumeragi**


	5. PS: Romeo and Juliet

Unlimited Sky

by Sumeragi Shoko

Genre : Romance/Supernatural

Rating : T or M? Maybe T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspirated by

Unlimited Sky by Tommy Heavenly6

Vampire Knight by Hino Matsuri

Warning : AU, maybe OOC, OC, Violent

**P.S : Romeo and Juliet**

------o------

" Tahun ini kita ngapain?" Temari membuka topik.

" Aduh… Memangnya kita harus ikut?" kata MIZUKO malas.

" Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Setiap kelas kan wajib berpartisipasi mengisi acara," kata Kankuro.

" Hyuuzu, kau punya ide?" tanya Temari. Hyuuzu sedang bengong sendiri, kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil.

" Hah? Ore?" katanya lola.

" Kau punya ide?"

" Hm… Bagaimana kalau kita kolaborasi dengan anak kelas satu?!" katanya asal. Semuanya terdiam.

" Uh… Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa…" katanya sweatdrop.

" BRILIAN!!! Kau hebat!! Tumben mikir?!" Sai menepuk-nepuk pundak Hyuuzu.

" Urusai…" katanya sambil memanyunkan bibir.

" Dengan begini, kita bisa memanfaatkan kouhai untuk mengurus semuanya dan kita tinggal terima beres." Kata Neji sambil tertawa setan. Semua sweatdrop.

" Hei, MIZUKO. Kau punya adik sepupu di angkatan kelas satu, kan? Coba kau tanyakan, apa kelas mereka mau duet*??* dengan kita," kata Kankuro.

" Hm… Boleh, lah. Nanti akan kutanyakan," kata MIZUKO.

------o------

" Sou, ne… Jadi kita akan memainkan drama parodi begitu?" kata Gaara sambil membacakan naskah dadakan yang dibuat oleh Sakura.

" Bingo! Hm… Tapi kita masih kekurangan pemain,"

" Semuanya sudah dapat peran, loh…" Nae mengingatkan. Tiba-tiba, pintu kelas mereka dibanting.

" Ha? Senpai-tachi desu ka??"

" Kalian kekurangan pemain? Kebetulan sekali kami juga belum menemukan ide yang tepat untuk festival nanti, bagaimana kalau kita kolaborasi saja? Boleh? Baiklah!! Terima kasih. Kita bertemu di ruang teater satu jam dari sekarang, ok?! Sou, matta ne!!" Temari berkata dengan cepat tanpa sempat membiarkan kouhai-kouhainya menjawab(atau malah mendengarkan?). Semuanya sweatdrop ditempat.

------o------

" Wokeh! Jadi, kita akan memainkan drama parodi 'Romeo and Juliet'. Kenapa paarodi? Karena aku belum pernah menonton drama ini(jujurnya…). Akan kubacakan peran kalian dari yang paling ujung," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk bangku di pojok.

" Nae, narator. Hinata, ibu Juliet. Ino, pelayan istana. Naruto, teman seperjuanan Romeo. Sasuke, Romeo. Shikamaru, ayah Juliet. Gaara, pangeran yang suka Juliet. Kiba, penyihir jahat. Lee, peri gunung. Chouji, paman penjual di pasar. Shino, penasihat. Terus, Julietnya aku," kata Sakura. Naruto angkat tangan.

" Kenapa Romeo and Juliet nyasar ke penyihir jahat dan peri gunung??" tanyanya heran.

" Bagaimana dengan senpai-senpai kita yang mau ikut tadi?" tanya Lee.

" Senpai-tachi desu ka? Hm… Mereka jadi figuran saja… Kau baca dulu skripnya yang benar, Naruto. Nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri," kata Sakura.

" Uh… Aku agak malas dapat peran penting, bisa tukar peran?" kata Shikamaru.

" Hm… Baiklah, nanti kita cari senpai yang mau jadi ayah Juliet." Kata Sakura.

Lalu, Kurenai-sensei masuk. " Kalian sudah sepakat dengan dramanya? Senpai kalian dari kelas dua sudah menunggu di ruang teater," kata Kurenai-sensei. Mereka lalu berjalan bersama menuju ruang teater.

" Uchiha, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Kurenai-sensei. Sasuke memberi tanda ke Naruto dan Gaara untuk pergi duluan. Kurenai-sensei lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk dan bergegas menyusul yang lainnya.

------o------

" Parodi Romeo and Juliet?" Hyuuzu membolak-balik skrip yang dipegangnya.

" Ano… Ada yang mau berperan jadi ayah Juliet?" tanya Sakura.

" Hm… Aku tidak cocok dapat peran jadi orang tua," kata Sai penuh percaya diri.

" Neji-senpai?" tawar Sakura. Neji terlihat berpikir, lalu ia mengangguk.

" Ok! Kalau begitu, kita menentukan peran senpai-tachi,"

" Tunggu! Aku punya usul. Bagaimana kalau dibuat drama musikal juga?" usul Kirin. Semuanya terlihat setuju. " Waduh, susah juga…" Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

" Kalau begitu, sebagian jadi bagian backsound saja, tenang saja! Urusan musik, serahkan pada kami!!" Kankuro menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

" Yosh! Kita mulai saja latihannya!!" kata Naruto dan Lee dengan semangat membara.(sepertinya mereka cocok…=_=')

------o------

Latihan-pun dimulai.

Narator (Nae) : Dulu sekali, seorang pemuda miskin, kere, dan fakir yang bernama Romeo berjalan bersama temannya untuk mencari nafkah agar bisa melunasi hutang-hutang mereka yang sudah menumpuk di Ichiraku Ramen…

(Sasuke dan Naruto masuk)

Romeo (Sasuke) : Haduh, tidak adakah pekerjaan lain untuk kita selain jadi tukang jualan air part time?

Naruto : Sudahlah, Romeo. Jangan terlalu diambil pusing, mending kita makan di Ichiraku Ramen…

Romeo : Halah! Kau ini! Selalu saja ramen, ramen, ramen! Pergi sana kau!!(menendang Naruto)

(Naruto keluar)

Romeo : Yah, sendiri lagi…

(Hyuuzu, Temari, MIZUKO, Tenten muncul diiringi gitar Sai)

**" Romeo kau selalu sendiri, sampai kapanpun sendiri, hingga kau lelah menanti, hingga kau lelah menanti…."**

( Hyuuzu, Temari, MIZUKO, Tenten dan Sai keluar)

Narator : Saat itulah, Romeo melihat seorang gadis cantik berjalan sendirian ditengah kota tanpa memakai baju hangat, mengingat ini musim dingin.

( Sakura masuk sambil menggigil)

( Lee dan Shino menabur salju buatan dari atas panggung)

Romeo : Oh… Kirei, ne… Tampangnya tampang orang kaya, kalau kuculik dan aku minta uang tebusan, bisa kaya mendadak, nih!(berjalan mendekati gadis itu)

Juliet (Sakura): (menoleh)

Romeo : Ah…(speechless)

Juliet : Ya?(bersin) HUACHIIIIIUM!!!

Romeo : (memasangkan mantelnya ke Sakura) Dingin-dingin begini, tidak baik anak gadis berkeliaran tanpa mantel.

Juliet : Oh… Ya. Arigatou. Kau baik sekali. Kenalkan, aku Juliet

Romeo : Aku… Romeo.

Narator : Mereka berdua lalu berjalan-jalan di pusat kota tersebut sambil saling bertukar cerita. Benih cinta-pun tumbuh diantara mereka. Romeo-pun sudah tidak ingat dengan niatnya menculik Juliet.

(Hyuuzu, Temari, MIZUKO, Tenten muncul diiringi gitar Sai dan harmonika Kirin)

" **Jatuh cinta, berjuta rasanya. Menangis, tertawa, karena jatuh cintaaaa"**

( Hyuuzu, Temari, MIZUKO, Tenten, Kirin dan Sai keluar)

Narator : Tiba-tiba, datanglah seorang pria bangsawan beserta pengawalnya.

(Gaara dan figuran masuk)

Gaara : Juliet, sudah saatnya pulang.

Juliet : Um… Baiklah.

Gaara : (mendelik ke arah Romeo). Hey! Siapa kau! Juliet, jangan sembarangan bergaul dengan pria. Apalagi mahluk kere ini. Mereka pasti mendekatimu karena kecantikanmu! Padahal kau kan tunanganku.

(Hyuuzu, Temari, MIZUKO, Tenten muncul diiringi gitar Sai dan harmonika Kirin)

" **Cobalah kau mengerti, cobalah kau mengerti bahwa aku ini, telah mengetahui, telah mengetahui dia ingin memilikimu…."**

( Hyuuzu, Temari, MIZUKO, Tenten, Kirin dan Sai keluar)

Juliet : Apaan, sih! Kami hanya kenalan! Jangan terlalu cepat menilai buruk seseorang! Romeo orang yang baik!

Gaara : EGP! Ayo pulang!!(menarik tangan Sakura)

(Gaara, Sakura, dan figuran keluar)

Narator : Romeo dan Juliet sudah terlanjur saling mencintai. Maka, Romeo memutuskan untuk mendatangi Juliet dan meminangnya. Urusan ada tidaknya uang itu nomor dua.

(Naruto masuk)

Naruto : Kau kenapa, Romeo?

Romeo : Aku baru saja menemukan cinta sejatiku. Naruto! Bantulah aku mendapatkannya!!(mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto)

Naruto : Lepas! Kau membuatku sakit!

(Hyuuzu, Temari, MIZUKO, Tenten muncul diiringi gitar Sai dan harmonika Kirin)

" **Bila kau sakiti, aku akan pergi… Bila kau sayangi, bertahan disini…"**

( Hyuuzu, Temari, MIZUKO, Tenten, Kirin dan Sai keluar)

Narator : Lalu, munculah sesosok peri hijau berkepala mangkuk yang bercahaya.

Peri Gunung (Lee) : Hei, kau! Orang miskin!!(menunjuk Romeo dan Naruto)

Naruto dan Romeo : Peri kok menghina!?

Peri Gunung : Aku adalah peri gunung yang sedang liburan ke kota, karena kalia orang miskin, aku akan mengabulkan satu permohonan kalian!(ngedip)

Naruto : Aku minta ramen!!

Romeo : Aku minta, sekarang kita berada di depan rumah Juliet!

Peri Gunung : Baiklah!!(mulai berpose) Rock Lee Modoki wa doki-doki!! Haaaaa…uuuuu!!!(berpose ala Mokona)

(Tirai ditutup)

Narator : Seketika, mereka berada di depan rumah super mewah yang merupakan rumah Juliet

(Tirai dibuka)

Peri Gunung : Aku sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu!

Naruto : MANA RAMENKU!!!??  
Peri Gunung : Ramen mahal, tauk! Lo kata gratisan??

Naruto : Dasar peri miskin! Udah miskin jangan ngatain orang miskin! Dasar miskin!

Romeo : Sudah kalian berdua, mending kalian temani aku menemui Juliet.

(mereka bertiga berjalan menuju gerbang)

Kankuro : Kalian bertiga! Melihat dari pakaian kalian, kalian pasti orang miskin! Pergi sana! Nggak terima sumbangan!!

Peri Gunung : Enak aja! Aku peri tauk! Dasar pengawal miskin! Kalau Cuma penjaga gerbang, nggak usah sok, deh!

Kankuro : (panas) UAPA???

(Lee dan Kankuro berkelahi)

Naruto : Romeo! Ayo cepat!!

(Hyuuzu, Temari, MIZUKO, Tenten muncul diiringi gitar Sai dan harmonika Kirin)

" **Aku terus berlari, mengejar yang tak pasti, mengejar kamu, hanya dirimu…"**

( Hyuuzu, Temari, MIZUKO, Tenten, Kirin dan Sai keluar)

Narator : Akhirnya, Romeo dan temannya berada di ruang tengah. Sialnya, disana semua orang sudah berkumpul.

Romeo : Juliet!! I love you!!!!

Juliet : Romeo!!! Atashi mo!!!

Romeo : Aishiteru!!!!

Juliet : Me too!!

Neji : Hei, kalian berdua siapa??? Pengawal, tangkap mereka!!!!

( Figuran yang menjadi pengawal mencoba menahan mereka, Sasuke meloloskan diri)

Romeo : Juliet, kalau cinta kita tidak di restui, kita mati bersama saja!

Juliet : Aku mau asal bersamamu, Romeo!

Narator : Mereka berdua lalu berlari ke luar dan berdiri tepat di pinggir jurang.

Hinata : Juliet, anakku!! Jangan, nak!!

Neji : Juliet!! Hentikan!!

Gaara : Juliet!! Kamu kalau mau bunuh diri yang keren dikit, dong!!

Juliet : Kalau kalian tidak merestui hubunganku dengan Romeo, kami akan bunuh diri!

Neji : (menoleh ke arah Hinata). Baiklah, kau boleh berhubungan dengannya.

Narator : Akhirnya, hubungan mereka berdua direstui. Dan mereka berdua menjalani hidup yang bahagia. Meski Gaara masih menyimpan dendam pada Romeo yang mengambil Juliet dari tangannya.

Gaara : (tertunduk, shock)

(Hyuuzu, Temari, MIZUKO, Tenten muncul diiringi gitar Sai dan harmonika Kirin)

" **Segalanya telah kuberikan… Tapi kau tak pernah ada pengertian…"**

( Hyuuzu, Temari, MIZUKO, Tenten, Kirin dan Sai keluar)

(tirai ditutup)

Narator : Sekarang sudah bulan Februari. Bulan cinta.

(tirai dibuka)

Penasihat(Shino) : Nona Juliet. Sekarang sudah tanggal 10 Februari. Tidakkah anda menghadiahkan Romeo coklat di hari Valentine?

Juliet : Valentine day?(tidak mengerti)

Penasihat : Jadi, anda tidak tahu hari Valentine?

Juliet : (menggeleng)Tidak.

Penasihat : Jadi, hari Valentine adalah hari kasih sayang, dimana perempuan akan memberikan coklat untuk orang yang dicintainya.

Juliet : Berarti, aku harus memberikan coklat pada Romeo! Tapi, aku tidak tahu cara membuat coklat…

Penasihat : Coba tanyakan pada Ino, koki utama di sini. Dia bisa mengajari anda membuat coklat.

Juliet : Benarkah? Wah, terima kasih informasinya, ya!

(Sakura dan Shino keluar)

Narator : Tanpa mereka sadari, Gaara telah menguping pembicaraan mereka.

(Gaara masuk)

Gaara : Hehehe… Kalau begitu, aku akan balas dendam pada Romeo! Aku akan memasukan racun dalam coklat yang akan diberikan Juliet pada Romeo.

(Gaara keluar)

(tirai ditutup)

Narator : Gaara-pun mendatangi seorang penyihir yang tinggal di tengah hutan.

(tirai dibuka)

Gaara : (membuka pintu) Misi, mbah penyihir…

Penyihir (Kiba) : Siapa itu? Kenapa?? Kau mau ngobatin sakitmu…?

(Hyuuzu, Temari, MIZUKO, Tenten muncul diiringi gitar Sai dan harmonika Kirin)

" **Ada mbah penyihir, sedang ngobatin pasiennya…"**

( Hyuuzu, Temari, MIZUKO, Tenten, Kirin dan Sai keluar)

Gaara : Bukan, mbah. Saya mau minta racun. Untuk membunuh rival saya!

Penyihir : Khukhukhukhu(ketawa ala Kururu). Wokeh, wokeh. Ini adalah ramuan yang paling mutakhir! New entry! Dari Agnes Monica, loh?? Kok nyasar. Ini adalah racun terbaru yang kuberi nama 'Super Duper Manjur Ini Racun Buatan Si Ganteng Penyihir Kiba', disingkat 'UREJIRBUSITBA'!!!

Gaara : Nggak keren. Namanya aneh, singkatannya nggak jelas.

Penyihir : Dasar kau! Nih! Racunnya! Ingat, diminum sesudah makan. Jangan lupa, kocok sebelum diminun.

Gaara : Iya, mbah. Makasih…

(Gaara pergi)

(tirai ditutup)

Narator : Sementara, Romeo dan Naruto…

(tirai dibuka)

Naruto : Romeo, sebentar lagi Valentine Days. Ciiee… Kau pasti dapat coklat dari Juliet.

Romeo : Sudahlah. Jangan menggodaku terus. Tuh, pacarmu sudah datang!

Peri Gunung : Naru… Naru… Kencan yok!!(ngedip)

Naruto : Bentar ya, neng. Aa' ambil dompet dulu.(masuk rumah)

Romeo : Dompet isinya bon utang aja bangga!

Naruto : Biarin, week!! Udah, ah! Mau pacaran dulu. Dah!!!

(Naruto dan Lee keluar)

Narator : Ya, ternyata benih cinta tumbuh diantara sang peri dan Naruto. Mereka berdua pun hidup berbahagia selamanya…

(tirai ditutup)

Narator : Juliet bertekad membuat coklat untuk Romeo. Dan dia-pun meminta bantuan koki utama di rumahnya.

(tirai dibuka)

Juliet : Ino, bantu aku membuat coklat.

Ino : Nona mau mebuat coklat? Baiklah! Akan saya ajari. Tapi sebelumnya, kita belanja bahan-bahannya dulu.

Juliet : Baiklah.

Narator : Mereka berdua-pun berbelanja ke pasar.

Ino : Sepada!!!! Beli coklat batang item, coklat batang putih, gula, sama strawberrynya sekilo, dong!!!

Chouji : (menoleh) Oh, Ino. Pantes, tiap kau datang aku merasakan hawa-hawa aneh.

Ino : Enak aja! Nih! Nona Juliet mau bikin coklat!

Juliet : Ino, ah. Malu tauk…

Chouji : Oh… Beruntung sekali pria itu. Baiklah, ini pesanan kalian. Mampir lagi, ya!?(menyerahkan sekantong besar belanjaan)

Ino : (membayar) Terima kasih.

Narator : Dan, mereka berdua pun pulang dan membuat coklat.

Juliet : Coklatnya sudah leleh.

Ino : Nah, campurkan dengan strawberry yang sudah dipotong-potong, lalu tuang ke cetakan.

Hinata : (tiba-tiba muncul). Ino, bantu aku menyiapkan meja untuk makan malam.

Ino : Baik. Nona Juliet, saya tinggal sebentar, ya.(pergi)

Juliet : Aduh… Ke toilet dulu, deh(pergi)

Narator : Gaara yang sedari tadi menunggu akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan kesempatan terbaik untuk memasukan racun dalam coklat tersebut.

Gaara : (memasukkan racun lalu pergi)

Narator : Tanpa disadari, coklat Juliet telah disabotase.

(tirai ditutup)

Narator : Akhirnya, Valentine Days tiba.

(tirai dibuka)

Romeo : Happy Valentine Day

Juliet : Omedetou mo.(menyerahklan coklat)

Romeo : Ah… Terima kasih(langsung memakannya). Ukh…(kejang-kejang, lalu jatuh dan mati

Juliet : Romeo??? Romeo??? Kau kenapa??? Hiks… Romeo, kalau kau mati. Aku juga mau mati.(mengambil sisa coklat dan memakannya) Ukh…(ikutan mati)

Narator : Akhirnya, mereka berdua mengakhiri hidup mereka ditangan coklat beracun. Dan mereka hidup berbahagia di surga, selamanya…

" CUT!" kata Shikamaru(yang kerjanya buka-tutup tirai doang)

Semua pemain turun ke panggung.

" Yes! Akhirnya latihan pertama selesai!!" Nae kegirangan.

" Huff… Capek," kata Naruto.

" Naruto, aku mau bicara," kata Sasuke. Mereka berdua lalu menghilang dibalik pintu toilet.

Semuanya berpandangan saat mereka berdua tidak ada.

" Hei, Nae. Kau sepupu Naruto, kan? Kenapa sih dia dan Sasuke selalu nempel??" tanya Ino.

" Ah… Entahlah… Aku baru bertemu dia disini sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Kurasa, tiga tahun yang lalu, Sasuke belum ada. Tapi, aku mengenal keluarganya! Dan aku sangat menyukai kakaknya! Dia ada disini, kelas tiga. Orangnya sangat cool dan baik! Dia dari dulu sering membantu kami" kata Nae semangat.

" Ho…" semuanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

" Hei, Gaara. Kau sepertinya juga dekat dengan mereka berdua. Sebenarya mereka ada hubungan apa, sih?" tanya Sakura tidak kalah penasaran. Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu.

" Hah! Apa jangan-jangan mereka…" Neji berpikiran mesum.

" Senpai apaan, sih!?" kata Nae.

" Tapi mungkin saja, sebenarnya mereka…"

Semuanya berpandangan. Lalu kompakan untuk menguping didepan toilet.

" Mereka ngomong apa, ya??" Kiba berfikiran mesum.

' Haduh, capek nih.'

' Naruto, kalau kau lelah, biar kau istirahat saja,'

' Kau pasti lebih capek, Sasuke. Ouch!'

' Kau kenapa?'

' Ini…'

' Aduh, kau ini. Kau tahu kan milikmu itu mengundang nafsu yang lain?'

' Yah maaf, aku kurang hati-hati. Sasuke, ini!''

' Nggak, ah! Haram untukku, tauk!'

' Kalau kamu sih nggak apa-apa!'

' Tapi, Naru..'

' Udah, cepetan! Jarang-jarang kau merasakan punyaku!'

' Baiklah. Di emut, di jilat, atau di gigit?'

' Terserah kau sajalah,'

' Digigit, ya?'

' Ok,'

Semua hidungnya pada kembang kempis.

" Oh my goat! Mereka ngapain, tuh???" Kiba shock.

Kriiiet. Pintu dibuka.

" Ngapain kalian?" tanya Naruto polos.

Semuanya pada nyengir. Sambil sweatdrop masal.

**TBC**

Chapter ini hanya selingan untuk pemanasan karena mulai chapter selanjutnya akan muncul inti cerita. Yeah!!!! Bisa langsung dibaca karena Shoko postingnya dobel.

Buat yang melamar jadi OC, semuanya diterima. Tapi munculnya gantian, ya…^.^

Mind to review?

**Shoko Sumeragi**


	6. Fifth Letter

Dear Diary,

Akhirnya aku sadar. Ternyata benar, mereka berbeda.

Unlimited Sky

by Sumeragi Shoko

Genre : Romance/Supernatural

Rating : T or M? Maybe T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspirated by

Unlimited Sky by Tommy Heavenly6

Vampire Knight by Hino Matsuri

Warning : AU, maybe OOC, OC, Violent

**Fifth Letter**

------o------

" Onii-sama, daijobu?" tanya Nae khawatir.

" Daijobu. Jangan terlalu paranoid, lah!" Naruto nyengir.

" Minna!! Ayo kita mulai latihannya!!!!" teriak Kankuro.

" Sakura dan Sasuke belum muncul!!!" kata Kirin.

" Mereka dimana, sih??"

------o------

" Sasuke!!" Sakura berkeliling di belakang panggung. Akhirnya, dia menemukan Sasuke di pojok toilet. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya, nafasnya berat dang tersengal-sengal.

" Sasuke??" Sakura kaget melihat Sasuke.

" Jangan mendekat…" Sasuke mencoba mendorong tubuh Sakura.

" Sasuke!! Kau kenapa selalu mencoba bersikap seolah kau baik-baik saja!! Kau jelas perlu seseorang untuk memeriksa keadaanmu!!" bentak Sakura. Dan, BRAK!!! Pintu toilet tertutup, mengurung mereka berdua di ruangan sempit itu.

" Sial, pintunya terkunci dari luar," umpat Sakura.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura hingga gadis berambut pink itu terjatuh ke dadanya.

" Sasuke…"

" Kenapa kau bisa begitu tenang bersamaku, bersama kami?"

" Hah?"

" Kau, perempuan paling nekat yang pernah kuketahui…"

" Jangan bicara, aku bosan mendengar nafasmu yang makin menyedihkan saat bicara," Sakura tersenyum.

------o------

Latihan dilalui tanpa Sasuke dan Sakura. Sebagian besar tidak konsentrasi saat berlatih.

" Ah… Gara-gara kau, prince!" sindir Gaara.

" Urusai!!!" kata Naruto. Namun dalam hatinya, dia resah juga.

" Sepertinya, kita harus punya rencana cadangan," kata Gaara.

" Tapi apa??? Rencana kita sedikit lagi akan berhasil, dan kalau kita tiba-tiba merubahnya, aku takut semua akan jadi kacau!!!" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Gaara menghela nafas, " Jadi, kau mau semuanya mati, hah? Uzumaki Naruto-sama?" nada bicara Gaara mulai serius.

" Tentu saja tidak,"

Tanpa mereka sadari, diluar, mereka telah dikepung oleh orang-orang dengan mata merah bersinar dengan aura mengerikan.

" Permisi," seorang murid membuka pintu ruang teater. Dibelakangnya, ada sekitar tiga puluh orang bersamanya.

" Prince!"

" Aku tahu, Gaara!!" Naruto memandang Nae dan memberikan isyarat untuk menghentikan latihan.

" Kalian mau apa??" tanya Kirin.

Mereka berjalan mendekat. " Kami hanya mau melihat drama kalian…"

------o------

" Sial! Pintunya tidak mau terbuka!" kata Sakura. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara jeritan.

" Na… Nani shitteru no???" Sakura panik. Sasuke langsung tersadar dan memberi isyarat agar Sakura mundur. Ia lalu mendobrak pintu.

" Kau tetap disini!"

" Aku juga mau tahu apa yang terjadi!!" protes Sakura.

" Tidak boleh!!"

" Kau tidak berhak melarangku!!"

Sasuke akhirnya ciut juga dan dengan terpaksa membiarkan Sakura melihat realita dibalik drama yang dialaminya…

------o------

" Kya!!! " Ino berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman seorang murid laki-laki dengan taring mengerikan yang berusaha menggigitnya.

CRASH!!! Sai membelah murid itu dengan tangannya. Yang penuh dengan cakar tajam nan mengerikan.

" Kau tidak apa-apa? Cepat!! Pergi dari sini!!" perintah Sai. Ino mengangguk dan segera mendekati Nae yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

Salah satunya lagi mencoba menerkam Gaara, namun dengan sigap Gaara menembus dada monster berbalut seragam sekolah itu dan mengelurkan hatinya.

" A… Apa itu???" Lee, Chouji, dan Shino pun kaget saat empat monster bertaring itu mencoba menerkam mereka.

Syuut!!! Hinata menahan mereka dengan tongkat besi. " Ka… Kalian… Ce… Cepat pergi!!" katanya. Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke tempat Ino dan yang lainnya.

Hinata nyaris kewalahan sampai akhirnya Neji datang membantu. " Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, " tegur Neji. Hinata hanya mengangguk malu.

Sakura tercengang melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Ia tidak perduli panggilan teman-temannya. Sasuke sudah tidak berada disampingnya, dia sudah masuk dalam pertarungan didepannya.

" Uso…" gumamnya dengan suara bergetar.

" Sakura!!!!" teman-temannya menjerit. Namun sebelum sempat Sakura menoleh, salah satu dari monster-monster itu sudah nyaris menyerangnya. Namun, tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada disana untuk menghadang monster tersebut.

" Jangan ganggu kami!" bentaknya. Sakura gemetar, dia tidak sanggup bergerak. Dia jatuh sambil memandang Naruto dan monster tadi.

" Onii-sama!!! Yamette!!!"

" Prince!!!"

" Naruto-sama!!!"

" Master!!"

" Hehehe… Kau kelihatannya lebih lezat," monster tersebut langsung menggigit leher Naruto. Semuanya berteriak. Sakura melotot kaget dan shock. Namun, Naruto tampaknya tenang-tenang saja.

" Bodoh…" gumamnya.

" Apa??"

" Apa kau tahu, tabu bagi kaum kita? Hal yang paling diharamkan??" katanya lagi.

" Hah? Mu… Mustahil… Omae???" monster itu tampak ketakutan.

CRASSSHHH!!!!!!! Naruto memukul kepala monster tersebut hingga hancur tak berbentuk. Tangan yang digunakannya memiliki cakar-cakar panjang dan tajam. Berlumuran darah.

" Master!!!" Sasuke berlari mendekati Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto tetap tampak tenang menjilati tangannya.

" Sasuke, kau dan Nae, tolong bawa mereka ke tempat yang aman,"

" Iie!!" Sakura bangkit. Dia menatap Naruto tajam, butor-butir air bertengger di pinggir matanya.

" Anata-tachi wa… vampire… deshou???" katanya. Semuanya hening.

" Jawab aku!!! Kalian vampire, kan??? Monster yang menyerang tadi!! Kau!! Sasuke!! Gaara!! Dan semuanya yang bertarung disana!!! Dan yang melindungi orang-orang di pojok sana, Nae!! Vampire, kan??" katanya. Naruto menghela nafas.

" Gomenasai, kau benar. Kami adalah bangsa vampire, monster berdarah dingin yang meminum darah manusia untuk tetap bertahan hidup," kata Naruto

" Kenapa kalian bohong dengan kami??!!"

" Maaf, kami tidak bermaksud membohongi kalian. Kami pun terpaksa berada disini, untuk melindungi kaum kami,"

" Aku tidak mengerti!!! Bukannya monster tadi juga kaum kalian??!! Kenapa kalian membunuhnya??!!" Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia memandang yang lainnya, mereka mengangguk.

" Mereka vampire level E. Dan kami, adalah Night Member, vampire yang levelnya diatas vampire tadi. Mereka brutal, dan mengancam kami juga. Yang ada disini, adalah Night Member…"

" Dan raja dari kami, para vampire. Prince Pureblood Uzumaki Naruto, dan Princess Pureblood Namikaze Nae," sambung Gaara.

" Gaara!!" Naruto membentaknya. Namun Gaara tidak menggubris.

" Kami selama ini hidup dibalik topeng, bersembunyi ditengah manusia, menahan diri kami, dibawah kuasa para pureblood. Dan sialnya, para vampire hunter menemukan kami dan berniat melakukan penyerangan besar-besaran untuk memusnahkan kami. Lalu, kakekmu, sekaligus pemilik sekolah ini, menawarkan sekolah ini sebagai markas rahasia dan tempat berlangsungnya perang. Dengan syarat, kami harus menjaga kalian, manusia. Memang hal bodoh, namun King Pureblood Namikaze Minato menyetujuinya dan memerintahkan kami dan princess untuk berada disini, menyamar sebagai murid," kata Gaara panjang lebar.

" Lalu, aku dan masterku datang kemari atas perintah King," lanjut Sasuke.

" Lalu, kenapa monster tadi menyerang???"

" Dalam keadaan seperti ini, susah menebak siapa vampire siapa manusia. Sialnya, jari prince terluka dan baunya mengundang vampire level E. Karena, darah seorang pureblood merupakan darah yang langka dan memiliki bau yang lebih 'menggoda'. Bodohnya lagi, mereka tidak tahu bahwa disini ada pureblood dan merreka melakukan hal haram, meminum darah pureblood," kata Gaara.

" Kami minta maaf, melibatkan kalian." Kata Naruto.

" Huh, berarti kejadian di toilet tadi, kau mebiarkan Sasuke meminum darah dari lukamu. Aku yakin, selama berada disini kalian tidak pernah meminum darah, entah apa yang kalian kosumsi tapi yang jelas…" Sakura menatap Naruto tajam tanpa ada rasa takut, menatap seorang penguasa diantara para vampire tersebut. " Kau membuat Sasuke tersiksa, karena dia meminum darahmu. Dan itu, hal buruk kedua yang kulihat darimu selama aku mengenalmu! Prince!"

" Sakura… Kau tidak tahu persoalannya," kata Sasuke.

" Aku mungkin tidak tahu banyak! Tapi aku tahu, sekali kalian meminum darah, kalian tidak akan tahan jika tidak meminum lagi!! Apalagi dia pureblood, kan??!!"

" Kenapa kau benar-benar nekat, Sakura Haruno??!!!" Sasuke mengguncang bahu Sakura. Sakura menepisnya dan berlari pergi tanpa menjawab.

" Sakura!!" Ino dan Hinata mengejarnya, diikuti yang lainnya(manusia, red). Nae ingin ikut mengejar, namun ia tahu posisinya sekarang.

" Kejarlah,"

" Eh? Nani? Onii-sama?"

" Kejarlah dia, sebagai temanmu yang butuh kau," kata Naruto. Nae mengangguk dan mengejar Sakura.

" Huh, kalau begini, mereka bisa menyerang kita lebih cepat. Kita harus mempersiapkan diri," kata Naruto mengakhiri drama tersebut. Sebuah drama dengan cerita panjag, bersetting Orient Gakuen. Panggung terbesar dalam sejarah drama. Mungkin seperti itu.

------o------

" Aku sebenarnya juga tidak habis pikir mereka vampire…" kata Ino.

" Su…sudahlah, Sa…Sakura…" Hinata mengelus rambut Sakura yang bersandar di bahunya, menyembunyikan tangisannya. Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Shino tidak dapat berkata-kata.

Sementara, dibelakang mereka, Nae sedari tadi ragu-ragu, mau masuk kedalam atau tidak.

" Masuklah…" kata Ino. Nae salah tingkah.

" Ano… hehehe… Gomen ne, minna. Tadi itu memang kejadian mengejutkan, hehehe…" Nae mencoba tertawa, namun terasa hambar.

" Kau juga, Nae?" tanya Sakura. Nae mengangguk lesu.

" Ah! Demo! Aku tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan vampire! Apalagi princess pureblood. Lagipula itu hanya gelar karena hanya aku satu-satunya keturunan perempuan yang lahir di generasi ini. Jadinya…" kalimat Nae terputus saat Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino memeluknya.

" Baka, kau pikir itu akan merubah pertemanan kita?"

" Minna…"

" Asal jangan coba-coba kau gigit kami saja…" kata Ino sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Nae.

" Hehehe… Tenang saja!"

" Eh, tapi aku masih bingung dengan hubungan Gaara, Naruto, dan Sasuke," kata Sakura.

" I… Iya… Na… Nae pa..pasti tahu…k..kan??" timpal Hinata.

" Oh… Maaf juga soal yang itu, aku sebenarnya tahu," kata Nae sambil cengengesan.

" Memangnya ada apa diantara mereka??" tanya Ino.

" Oh, jadi sebenarnya begini. Tidak semua vampire yang menggiggit manusia dapat membuat manusia itu jadi vampire, hanya pureblood saja yang bisa. Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi yang jelas Sasuke itu manusia dan dia membiarkan Onii-sama menggigitnya, dan akhirnya dia menjadi vampire. Agar tidak menjadi vampire level E, Sasuke harus meminum darah Onii-sama dan otomatis Onii-sama menjadi masternya, orang yang akan selalu dipatuhinya, orang yang berkuasa atas dirinya. Kalau Gaara, dia kerabat dekat kami. Derajatnya nyaris sama dengan pureblood," jelas Nae.

Tiba-tiba saja, sekelompok orang muncul di depan mereka. Ada sekitar dua belas orang.

" Akatsuki member-tachi-senpai??" semuanya berkoor.

" Aneh sekali sebutannya…" kata Kisame.

" Kalian sudah tahu kebenarannya dari Naruto-sama, kan??" tanya Sasori. Semuanya mengangguk.

" Ano, senpai! Karena sepertinya sudah mendesak! Bisa tolong bantu aku untuk memperketat penjagaan untuk mereka??" tanya Nae.

" Kalau princess berkehendak…" kata Itachi.

" Astaga, kukira hanya kita berdua saja manusia disini, Nana" kata seorang perempuan cantik berambut coklat sebahu.

" Yah, kukira juga begitu, Mai"

" Ah… Senpai-tachi tte… ningen desu ka???" tanya Kiba. Nana dan Mai mengangguk.

" Aku dan Konan akan memeriksa tempat yang aman. Sementara, biar anggota Akatsuki yang menjaga kalian," kata Pein.

" Yes, Sir!" kata anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

" Keadaan sekarang sedang tidak aman, ditambah ada Deidara, wah… Onna-tachi, berhati-hatilah!" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul.

" Apa maksudmu, Kirin???" protes Deidara.

" Sudah cukup ada leader mesum di Akatsuki, ditambah kau yang suka kouhai! Jelas berbahaya!!" kata Kirin.

" Kirin, kau sudah melapor ke guru-guru?" tanya Tobi.

" Ya, aku sudah minta guru-guru manusia untuk libur cuti, sementara yang vampire tetap tinggal membantu,"

" Sensei? Berarti ada guru vampire juga???" Shikamaru sampai terbangun dari tidurnya(ternyata…=_=')

" Loh, wali kelas kalian itu apa??" kata Kakuzu.

" NANI???? KAKASHI-SENSEI???"

" Aduh… Anak kelas satu itu ribut sekali, ya??" Mai tertawa kecil.

------o------

Rambutnya yang dikuncir dua berkibar-kibar dipermainkan angin. Ia melipat tangannya di dada sambil menatap Orient Gakuen dari kejauhan.

" Tsunade-sama, semua sudah siap" kata Miyu.

" Baiklah, kita percepat jadi besok,"

" Eh?"

**TBC**

Huuee… Makin nggak jelas…T.T

Mind to review?

**Sumeragi Shoko**


	7. Sixth Letter

Dear Diary,

Begitu aku membuka mata pagi ini, tirai tertutup. Drama selesai. Namun, tirai terbuka lagi. Pertunjukkan sesungguhnya.

* * *

Unlimited Sky

by Sumeragi Shoko

Genre : Romance/Supernatural

Rating : T or M? Maybe T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspirated by

Unlimited Sky by Tommy Heavenly6

Vampire Knight by Hino Matsuri

Warning : AU, maybe OOC, OC, Violent

* * *

Sixth Letter 

------o------

Rambutnya yang dikuncir dua berkibar-kibar dipermainkan angin. Ia melipat tangannya di dada sambil menatap Orient Gakuen dari kejauhan.

" Tsunade-sama, semua sudah siap" kata Miyu.

" Baiklah, kita percepat jadi besok,"

" Eh?"

------o------

" Baiklah!! Kita mulai membagi pos masing-masing!! Aku disini, sebagai yang paling tampan akan memimpin rapat dadakan untuk perang hari ini!!" Gaara mengacungkan telunjuknya ke atas.

" Huuuu!!!" koor yang lain.

" Akatsuki-senpai, menjaga manusia!!"

" Wokeh!!"

" Sisanya perang!!"

" Pembagian apa itu??" protes Temari.

" Itu adalah pembagian pos jenius yang disusun secara apik oleh Sabaku no Gaara ini, bagaimana?"

" Kalau begitu sama saja bohong!" Temari menjitak kepala Gaara.

" Eto… Apakah tidak ada cara kekeluargaan dan diplomatik?" tanya Neji.

" Itu bagian orang tua, kita tidak usah memikirkannya," kata Gaara.

" Aku sih lebih memilih untuk cara damai saja," kata Sai.

" Semua juga mau begitu, tapi pihak hunter yang tidak mau," Gaara menghela nafas.

" Yosh! Mari kita berjuang hari ini, minna!!!" Hyuuzu mengepalkan tinjunya ke atas.

" Yo!"

------o------

" Agak sulit bagiku mencerna yang kemarin, sungguh mendadak dan panjang lebar. Sampai aku lupa beberapa penjelasan kalian," kata Sakura.

" Yah, susah juga menjelaskan yang seperti itu secaraa terperinci dalam waktu yang amat sngkat," kata Naruto.

" Yah, tapi aku kesal. Setelah sehari pengumpulan manusia, masa hanya ada dua puluh manusia? Jadinya manusia di antara vampire, dong?!" Sakura tertawa kecil.

" Maaf, yang mengumpulkan orang sebanyak ini si Gaara, bukan aku,"

" Tapi kau yang menyetujuinya, kan?"

" Hehe…" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambir nyengir.

" Hhh.. Eh, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini? Situasi kan sedang tidak aman,"

" Soalnya aku suka tempat ini. Menara ini adalah bangunan tertinggi disini. Dari sini, jangkauan penglihatan kita makin luas, membuatku tenang…"

" Bukan itu!! Maksudku kenapa kau memanggilku??"

"…"

"…"

" Sakura, apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku?"

" Eh? Bu… Bukan begitu. Aku cuma agak sebal denganmu, aku tidak membencimu, tapi juga tidak menyukaimu, cuma…" Sakura menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Naruto memegang kedua tangan Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

" Kau, kalian. Mau membantu kami?"

" Eh?"

" Kalau para hunter kalian bujuk, mungkin mereka tidak akan memburu kami lagi. Sebagai sesama manusia, mereka pasti akan lebih mempercayai kalian,"

" …"

" Sakura…"

Sakura menepis tangan Naruto.

" Maaf. Kami dan kalian tidak bisa seperti ini, biar bagaimanapun, kami adalah manusia, makanan kalian. Apakah pintar, membantu kalian yang suatu saat akan melenyapkan kami?"

------o------

Malam hari.

Pos 1. Gerbang depan.

Angin berhembus kencang, malam yang mendung. Sepertinya akan hujan.

Hyuuzu mengenggam erat pedang ditangannya. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

" Sai-kun.."

" Daijobu, semua akan baik-baik saja…" Sai tersenyum.

" Arigatou, Sai…" Hyuuzu balas tersenyum.

" HAYO! Pacaran terus!" MIZUKO meneriaki mereka berdua.

" Ah!! Apaan, sih?? Kita cuma…" mereka berdua speechless. Lalu, gerbang terbuka. Terlihatlah segerombolan orang berpakaian serba hitam membawa senjata.

" Karena bangsa kalian telah meresahkan bangsa kami, maka asosiasi kami memutuskan untuk melakukan pemusnahan besar-besaran. Menyerahlah sebelum kami memakai cara yang tidak menyenangkan!" kata Miyu.

" Kami memilih cara yang tidak menyenangkan," kata Sai sambil tersenyum, palsu.

" Baiklah, semuanya! Serang!!" Tsunade memberikan perintah. Para vampire hunter mulai menyerang, dan para vampire melakukan perlawanan.

" Disini MIZUKO, musuh telah mulai menyerang!" MIZUKO segera melaporkan kejadian lewat waklie talkinya.

------o------

Semua manusia telah dikumpulkan di aula. Akatsuki yang menjaga mereka.

" Aku mencium bau darah," kata Sasori.

" Sepertinya sudah dimulai..." kata Kakuzu.

" Ah!! Pengen ikut!!!" Pein dan Deidara mencak-mencak nggak jelas.

Sakura meringkuk di pojokan, sejak tadi dia diam saja.

' Kalian mau membantu kami?'

' Kau perempuan paling nekat yang pernah kutemui!'

' Vampire Level E juga hambatan bagi kami,'

" Ara...ara... Minna-san!!! Kalian tidak mau jadi mahluk lemah yang menggigil ketakutan sementara diluar sana mereka mendapat peran keren!?" Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak. Semua menoleh.

" Ayo, kita juga harus berperang!" kata Ino.

" Chotto!! Maksudnya kita membantu mereka??" tanya Kiba.

" Hm... Gengsi, dong." kata Mai.

" Kita berperang, tapi musuh yang berbeda. Bukan kubu vampire yang berperang, bukan vampire hunters," Sakura tersenyum.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Huuee… Makin nggak jelas…T.T

Mind to review?

Sumeragi Shoko


End file.
